


Because You Loved Me

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Because You Loved Me

"Champagne?" Blaine asked, a mischievous smile on his face. Kurt gritted his teeth and tilted his head from side to side, debating whether or not they should open it. He had wanted to save it for some kind of celebration, but this moment felt somewhat perfect; the dimly lit room, the quietness, just Kurt and Blaine's love for each other.

"Alright, then," Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine smiled and stood up from the couch where they sat, making his way over to the kitchen and getting a champagne bottle and two glasses. After he had opened and poured it, he walked back to the couch, handing Kurt a glass.

"Thank you," Kurt said with a grin as Blaine sat down next to him.

"To us," Blaine said, raising his glass up and smiling tenderly at Kurt.

"To us." Their glasses clinked together, they shared a quick kiss and then took a sip. Kurt let out a heavy breath as he felt it go down his throat. The feeling was absolutely magical after he'd spent a long day running errands. 

"You okay?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's slumped position. 

"Just tired," he replied, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment. 

"Well I hope you're not _too_ tired," Blaine said, placing his glass on the table beside him and standing up from the couch. "Because there's something this evening wouldn't be complete without," he said, walking across the room.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow as Blaine turned on some music and then walked back over to Kurt, standing in front of him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, reaching out an open hand and smiling down at Kurt, who chuckled and put his champagne aside, placing his hand in Blaine's and rising to his feet.

" _You may,_ " he said in a flirtatious tone. Blaine took both of Kurt's hands and walked them into the middle of the room, smiling at his husband as he did. He then slid his hands around Kurt's waist, gently settling them on his back as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. 

"'Because You Loved Me?'" Kurt asked softly as they began to slow dance to the song that was playing. 

"Mmm," Blaine hummed through a smile, admiring Kurt's face. His beautiful, blue eyes, lit only by the lamplight, and his gorgeous, porcelain skin. Then his _lips._ His soft, pink _lips_.Kurt smiled at Blaine before bringing their bodies closer together and dipping their heads so their foreheads met. Blaine let out a bubbly giggle as they swayed together. He felt so safe with Kurt's arms around him.

"I love you," Kurt said, drawing his head back a little so he could see Blaine's face.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered before gently nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt kissed Blaine's head and then let out a happy sigh, wrapping his arms further around his neck and pulling him into an embrace. Everything felt beautifully serene. This moment _was_ perfect.


End file.
